Finding Family
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPITTING IMAGE. When their world comes crashing down again with the escape of sportsmaster what will Artemis, Wally and Abby do. Will they stay together or will they fall apart? Will Abby survive the wrath of sportsmaster? Or will she fall and crumble and leave her parents to pick up the broken pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my Story Spitting Image, as I promised I got the sequel up by September. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SPITTING IMAGE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! SO GO READ THAT STORY FIRST AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS EPIC FIC. I'm not so sure about the title but I'm keeping it for now. This story is going to be darker than the last and a tiny bit more angsty. Expect evil plot twists and cliffys. There will be tons of spitfire in this. So enjoy and don't forget to check out my profile and vote on my poll.**

**I don't own YJ (I wish I did)**

(The story starts off where it ended)

"_He's out."_

As the words pierced the air the world seemed to close in on the young redhead, her emerald eyes were wide with shock. She could not believe what was happening.

The archer's heart seemed to leap in her throat as the horrible truth left her lips. Her worst fears had come to life again. Quickly she snapped out of, she knew she could not waste time with staring at the wall in disbelief. No, she was not going to sit around and cry all day; she was going to find that bastard and make sure he didn't hurt another person. She was going to make sure he feels the pain she felt all these years.

Wally's blood boiled when he heard _his_ name. He saw the heartbreaking look on Abby and Artemis's faces. Artemis's complection soon hardened and he knew what she was planning to do. Abby stood there frozen, he saw fear glimmer in her eyes that were so much like his own. He remembered seeing what that _monster_ did to his daughter. He saw the way she flinched when Artemis said his name. The poor girl had been through so much the past few months. He was not going to let anything like that happen again.

Abby's brain was literally going a million miles a minute as she was trying to process the awful news. She had so many questions about why and how he got out and why did it seem no one had done anything about it yet. She had no idea what to do. Yesterday her life had been almost perfect, hell; everything had been perfect the last few months. She was living in her own utopia. But that was over now, her wonderful reality melted into a dystopia. Some things are too good to be true to last forever.

She felt numb as her parents ushered her to the mountain. It wasn't until she materialized in the base she snapped out of it and faced the cold hard reality. Anger flashed through her eyes and she stood tall. She was not going to be afraid of _him_. She was not going to hide under a rock and cower in fear. He was not going to control her.

She sat alone in the kitchen while her parents talked to the other leaguers. Aside from the worried heroes in the mission room, the mountain was empty. S'mantha and J'onn Jr. were on Mars visiting family. Lian and Amistad were still in school. Chris was working on the Kent farm and she really didn't give a shit where Damian was. Down the hall she could hear the adults arguing about something. Tuning them out she returned to deep thought.

She was trying to figure out what she was going to do. If it were up to her parents she would hide until they found that homicidal jackass that had the audacity to call himself a father and a grandfather. But she was not about to cower in fear. Sure she was afraid of sportsmaster, but her hate overpowered her fear and she hated that man with a passion of a thousand burning suns. She hated him for what he did to her and _especially_ what he did to her mother. She hated him for all the people he wronged. There was not one ounce of goodness and love in that murderous bastard.

The teen knew what he was going to do now he had his self appointed freedom. He was after her and her mother. She was sure of that. Lian and her grandmother might also be in his sights, but she knew he placed a huge bulls-eye on her back. Her life was in danger. Lawrence wanted her to be a shadow or dead, there was no other option in his mind. She was his target, and she was not going to let him get to her or her family ever again.

Abby heard the hushed of her parents whispering down the hall. She looked up to see them arrive in the room donning their uniforms.

"So what are we going to do now?" the teen asked.

"We're going to find him and make sure that he never hurts anyone again." Artemis said coldly and grasped her bow tightly. The pink scar in her side tingled a little bit as the memory of the last encounter with Sportsmaster came back to the blonde.

"We are going to black gate prison and investigate." Wally informed the girl. Both parents wished her goodbye and told her to stay put.

There would be it least four hours until Lian got to the mountain so the young speedster put on her costume and headed off the training room. She started off with running and conditioning for a little bit but switched to beating the shit out of any training dummy that crossed her path. She screamed and cursed at the universe. Why did this have to happen to her. Why was she forced to go through so much for only it to happen to her again. After her rage filled fury calmed she melted into a puddle of tears in the only corner of the room that wasn't covered in the remains of training droids.

She soon dried her tears, collected herself and returned to training. This time she was taking out all of her pent up resentment and anger on one of the remaining punching bags. Her fists were starting to get sore when she heard an explosion down the hall.

Immediately she ran out of the training room towards the sound, dreading what it could be. As she raced near the source of the noise she saw Green Lantern lying on the floor unmoving.

Quickly she stopped to check his pulse and made sure he was alive before continuing on. The lights flickered off as she got closer, but she could see by the light of the flaming boulders in the middle of the main entrance.

The young girl looked up at the rafters and saw the face of a person she despised greatly. An evil feminine cackle pierced the air burning the teen's ears as if it was acid. The cat-masked villain gracefully flipped to the ground and threw her sai at the costumed girl.

Abby dodged the weapon and got into battle stance ready to fight off her aunt. Her day was already bad as it is but it seemed to get worse by the minute.

"Hello Abigail." A cruel voice purred. "It's good to see you."

**I know, another evil plot twist, but that's my insurance on getting reviews. Well I have to go to bed now but review please and I will try to update before next weekend. But if I don't get more than 18 reviews I will not post anything until next week (or until YJ comes back it depeds on how much hw I have and how grumpy I am) SO REVIEW AND I'LL LIKE LOVE YOU FOREVER AND VOTE ON MY POLL AND STUFF…OR ELSE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I had some free time today so I decided to post this next chapter, thanks for all of the reviews it made my weekend better. Also for those of you that remember the extra story at the end of the last chapter of spitting image it is now named Fall Back Together and I will post it as soon as it's done.**

**Also I would like to thank Awsomaniatica for reviewing on like all of my stories and listening to all my whacky ideas, I suggest you read her story **_**Gone**_** it's great.**

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE  
**

"What are you doing here?" The teen snarled, her voice was full of anger and hate. Cheshire cackled and leapt forward, Impulse flipped back barely able to dodge her assault. Her costume tore as the sai ripped through the fabric. The young speedster glared at her 'oh-so-loving' aunt.

"Looks like someone learned a few new tricks." The masked woman teased.

"How did you even get in here?" Abby questioned.

"I have my ways." The assassin replied. Abby could almost see the smirk behind the always-smiling Cheshire mask. She threw another knife at the young hero and went in for the kill. Abby caught the knife and launched Cheshire into the wall. Before the villain could get up the speedster had her pinned to the ground and held the knife to her throat. Cheshire in turn kneed the teen in the stomach resulting her to let go and double over. Abby let out a grunt of pain and got back on her feet she caught another throwing knife and threw them back at Jade. The assassin growled as she was pinned against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Abby demanded.

"Information." Jade snarled as she freed herself losing her mask in the process.

"About what?" Impulse asked in between kicks and punches.

"Sportsmaster." Cheshire stated plainly.

"Why would I know?" Abby hissed. "And if I did know anything, _why would I tell you_." Her aunt pinned her to the ground with her combat boot.

Abby gave the woman her best death glare and tried to get up but to no avail. "And besides aren't you on the same side he is?" the teen scrutinized.

"I am _not_ on that monster's side." Cheshire hissed.

"Could've fooled me…" Abby mumbled under her breath and threw her aunt off of her. Jade tossed some throwing stars at the young redhead and Abby ducked. The four steel blades imbedded themselves into the rock wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The teen shouted at the deadly woman. She had the assassin pinned against the wall for the final time with a knife to her throat.

"Kid, no need to get all hostile. I was just trying to have a friendly conversation."

With those words leaving Cheshire's lips Abigail Marie Crock-West lost it.

"A friendly conversation? _You_ call this a friendly conversation?" She shouted. "You barge in, blowing basically the whole entrance to kingdom come, knock out a Green flippin' Lantern and try to kill me for the _third_ time just for a friendly conversation!"

"Pretty much." Jade shrugged.

"I Can't Believe You!" Impulse continued her angry rant. "You tried to kill me twice and then you think it's rational to come have a 'friendly conversation' with me because your father, who also tried to kill me, broke out of prison." The speedster was so angry she was vibrating in place. "It was because of you that my mother almost died. I almost lost the person that meant the most to me because you didn't have the guts to stand up to your own father! Then you have the audacity to break into the mountain just because you want some stupid information you need for your own selfish motives!"

This time Jade looked genuinely hurt for a moment but then glared at the girl. "Abigail you should not be so quick to judge. I did not try to kill you, if I wanted you dead you'd be six feet under right now. I did what I did to protect you."

"You sold my mother out to Sportsmaster. You sure did a great job with the protecting part." Abby's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I did not sell Artemis out to that homicidal bastard. I tried to scare you off so he wouldn't capture you. And I had to tell him about Artemis, it was either that or he would take Lian too. Sure I might've been selfish, but I tried to warn both of you."

"How did you warn me? You could've just said to run instead of trying to kill me, _twice_." The teen said bitterly

"I had to do what I did so he didn't know I was trying to stop him. Even with my screwed up moral compass I wasn't going to let that murderous ass train another protégé. He was going to turn you into a soulless killing machine. I know my methods may be unconventional and you probably hate me, but I don't regret my actions at all." And with that Jade put her mask on again and threw a few smoke pellets on the ground.

As the room started to darken Abby's vision started to blur, within seconds she was out like a light. The next thing she remembers is being shaken awake by her frantic mother. She slowly sat up and found herself in the infirmarary.

"Abby what happened?" her mother asked and her father gave her a concerned look.

"It was Cheshire. She was the one that broke in." she informed them.

Artemis's blood boiled and Wally gasped. "What did she want?" Wally questioned.

"She wanted to know where sportsmaster is."

"Figures Jade would pull something like that." Artemis cursed under her breath and excused herself so she could go try and salvage the security tapes.

Abby walked with her father to the kitchen after she was checked over for injuries, she only had a few bruises and scratches so nothing major to worry about.

"What are we going to do?" she sighed and took a bite from her granola bar.

"Honestly I don't know, but we're going to make it through this." He said with determination in his voice.

"I hope so…" she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o

Later that day Abby sat in the sand in her civvies. She was watching the sun set over Happy Harbor. The scene was gorgeous as the warm colors painted across the sky reflected onto the glassy ocean as they faded into a starry navy blue. Cheshire's words echoed in her head filling her full of horror. She saw what he did to her mother. He planned to do the same to her and maybe even her cousin. He was going to put them through hell until their humanity was so degraded they were too soulless monsters. The very thought of what he wanted her to become haunted her.

The sun finally slipped below the horizon, but she still sat there reflecting on the day. Cheshire's visit confused her; the assassin seemed to have ulterior motives. There was another reason for her break in and Abby was going to find out.

**I know its not the best chapter but I needed to write this so I can lead up to some action in the later chapters. Please check out Awsomanitica's epic story **_**Gone **_**(because its fantastical) And vote on my profile.**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF ME ON SUGAR! (BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN) SO UNLESS YOU WANT THE WORLD TO END YOU BETTER REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews, Since school was cancelled today I decided to write up the next chapter. Also this chapter will be bloody and dark, so don't yell at me for what I'm about to do it will all work itself out in the end.**

**I don't own YJ**

It had been a week since the Cheshire incident. The main entryway to the cave was fixed and the security was heightened. Abby had spent the past week drifting from safe house to safe house, her parents tried to stay with her too some nights but both of them were hunting down Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Both villains seemed to vanish off the face of the earth, but that didn't stop the manhunt.

Abby was looking forward to Friday, when she would be staying at Lian's house. When the day finally arrived the young speedster made her way over to the small apartment in Star City with nothing but a backpack and a small duffle bag. Both girls had made plans and were very excited at the chance to forget about what happened for a little bit.

Lian was very upset when she found out about Cheshire's break in at the mountain. She was already trying to deal with sportsmaster breaking out and then the incident with her mother came up and it was a little too much to take in all at once. But she made it through, the little archer was pretty sure she failed all her finals with this all happening during the last week of school, but she really didn't care.

So both girls made their way to the local movie theater in hopes of making the weekend it least semi normal. They bough their snacks and drink and headed over to the trekkie double feature they were both ecstatic about.

Once the movie was over they both walked back to Roy's apartment to go eat ice-cream sundaes and watch more Star Trek. When Roy got back from patrol he found both girls asleep on the couch. With a second of deliberation he decided that it was best to just leave them there.

The next morning they woke up at the crack of 1:30. (Pm) Realizing what day it was they were excited. Abby had a slight uneasy feeling, but she brushed it aside as nothing and continued to get ready. Both girls made a mad dash to 'breakfast' before they got into their uniforms and headed out the Gotham zeta tube. Today was the day they had been waiting for since April. It was the day of the press conference or their first official appearance as the Team. (The justice league was no longer allowing them to be covert) Abby was surprised that her parents didn't want to cancel it due to the recent developments in the crime world.

The girls arrived in Gotham and met up with the others. Amistad, Chris, Robin, and S'mantha (J'onn jr was too young) were already waiting for them at their meeting spot. They hadn't been there for more than a minute before Damian started making snide comments about Impulse and she in return gave him an icy glare.

When the group finally made their way to the podium the resident speedster and ninja were forced to put their differences aside and act like team members in front of the media.

The world was abuzz when it was revealed that there was new Red Arrow, Miss Martian, and Superboy. The already knew about Robin and Impulse, but were shocked at the revelation of the new hero Comet.

After playing 20 questions with the reporters (not really but it seemed like it) the girls parted with the group and walked over to their Grandmother's apartment. It was getting dark, but not dark enough for them to worry yet.

They were a few blocks away from the apartment when some movement in one of the alleys caught the girl's attention. They continued to pursue what seemed to be a common Gotham crook up a rooftop. It wasn't until they saw him under the dim moonlight they realized who it really was.

There in front of them stood the soulless bastard known to the world as the infamous Sportsmaster. Lian drew her bow taught and trained an arrow on the villain while Abby tried to radio the league only to find her communicator dead.

The masked villain's acidic laughter filled the air and the two girls glared at their grandfather.

"Look at you two, you're pathetic." He taunted. "You fell into my trap and it took little effort on my part. Some heroes you two are."

"What do you want from us." Abby asked, her voice was strangled with anger.

"Nothing. I'm just here to prove a point," His evil eyes were full of malicious intent.

Lian had had enough. The sideways glance she gave her cousin spoke volumes, when the redhead nodded she released the arrow she had knocked in her bow while Abby rushed at him. Lawrence caught the arrow and flung Impulse off himself. He took his knives out of his pocket and threw them at the young heroes. The girls dodged most of them but one struck Impulse in the shoulder and RA in her leg. Abby ran at the villain again and got in a few blows before he backhanded her. She fell to the ground seeing stars, unable to get up.

Lian let out a growl of frustration as she realized she was running out of Arrows. After she fired the rest at the hockey-masked monster. She dodged the rest of the knives he threw at her. There was a scream and she saw her cousin fall to the ground unconscious. She raced over to the girl with speed she didn't even know she had. There was a small gash on Abby's forehead; blood seeped out of the tears in her costume. There was a moment of relief when the archer felt the speedster's elevated pulse and the redhead let out a small groan, but she soon realized that Sportsmaster was still there. Seeing she had no arrows Lian engaged in hand-to-hand combat with him. She was good, but he was better and both hero and villain knew that. In a last attempt to protect her cousin the archer took the compound bow off of her back and swung it like a club at her grandfather.

Abby finally regained consciousness and found her cousin battling with sportsmaster. She tried to stand but her ankle could not support her weight. Lian needed her help though so she gritted her teeth and withstood the pain as she struggled to get to her cousin.

Seeing the speedster in her weak state Sportsmaster grinned to himself. He threw the young archer to the ground and grabbed his javelin off his back. The villain aimed the razor sharp weapon at the struggling teen as an act of retribution and threw. Knowing he would hit his target the villain made his escape. He heard a body hit the roof and a piercing scream fill the air. His work here was done.

Lian's eyes went wide under her mask as she saw the javelin fly through the air at her cousin. She grunted as she used her good arm to push herself up off the rooftop and flung herself at the girl she now considered her sister in a last seconds attempt to save her.

"Noooo!" she shouted.

She succeeded in saving her injured cousin, but it came at the high price of her own life. The sharp long object went straight through her stomach and landed on the ground. She stood there for a brief second staring at the gaping hole in her stomach before falling to the ground for the last time.

It all happened so fast. Abby saw the javelin heading straight at her and then the next thing she knew she was on the ground and Lian was sprawled out next to her.

"Lian!" Abby cried out as she pressed her hands on the archer's stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

The archer was still breathing but she was quickly fading. "T-Tell my dad I-I love h-him." she said coughing up blood.

"No Lian. You're going to tell him that. I am not going to let you die." Impulse replied tearfully.

"A-Abby, it's t-too late. I-I'm sorry." She choked out.

"No, you can't die." Abby was hysterical now.

"N-never s-st-top f-fighting. D-don-n't ever giv-ve up." The archer whispered slowly as she wilted.

"Goddamnit, hang on you're gonna make it Lian. LIAN!" But it was too late. Lian's lifeless eyes stared off in the distance; all of Abby's efforts to save her were rendered useless. The speedster's soul shattering mournful wail pierced the Gotham air as she desperately tried to save the girl. Tears streamed down her face and she sat there shaking in shock. Lian's body sat in a sea of blood as Abby sobbed over her. The speedster was barely able to grab her cousin's communicator to call the league. The only word she could say was Sportsmaster before melting into a puddle of tears. She held Lian's body close to her as if she was trying to keep her warm and rocking back in fourth in a nearly catatonic state awaiting the arrival of the league.

**Ok before you get all mad at me everything that happens in these first few chapters has a purpose. I'm sorry for killing off Lian (its technically cannon) But it had to be done, (and don't worry this wont be the last of lian harper.)**

**So review and I will update this weekend instead of next weekend and I might be able to even update date night also. (but only if you review) **

**SO REVIEW PLEASE (and I'll try to stop killing off characters)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, also I fixed some things in the last chapter and added some things on so you need to go back and it least read the last ish part to understand some motives in this chapter. Also though this chapter will be sad I'm gonna work on making them happer b/c I really need to stop writing depressing things. (Btw did any of you read my story **_**A Matter of Time**_** I posted last night?)**

**I don't own yj**

Once the league received the transmission the quickly made haste and rushed to the gruesome rooftop scene. While they were still on their way Abby wept over her cousin's lifeless corpse. Lian's lifeless deep blue eyes stared off into the emptiness of the midnight sky. The air smelled of copper and the ground was stained a rusty scarlet. Drying blood coated Abby's chest and arms from her many attempts to save Lian's life. The teen ignored the immense pain coming from her leg as the feeling of being stabbed in the heart enveloped her as she saw the lifeless form of an archer in her arms. She stared into the archer's lifeless orbs but couldn't bring herself to close her eyelids. Lian looked almost peaceful, well it least her eyes did. Dried blood speckled her cheeks and coated her lips while the rest of the substance that once sustained her life soaked her body and the surrounding ground. Another heart crushing sob erupted from Abby's chest, her lean frame shook and more tears came pouring down.

It seemed to go on for an eternity before anyone even showed up. As the young speedster waited, seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. She began to feel Lian start to grow cold in her arms. Hot fresh tears continuously streaked down her freckled cheeks, her heart was as good as shattered as she spared her broken cousin another glance.

Flash was the first to arrive. He expected to see Sportsmaster and two girls fighting him off, but instead all he heard was sobbing. He looked around and found his daughter holding Lian. Abby's leg was at an unnatural angle and both girls were soaked in blood. A millisecond later he noticed the hole in Lian's stomach and the huge puddle of deep scarlet blood surrounding her. (1) His heart sank and his eyes burned with tears, the young archer was like a niece to him. Quickly he rushed over to Abby. He tried to comfort his daughter the best he could. The young teen gently laid her cousin's corpse on the bloodstained ground and let her father hold her while she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't ask questions, he was so shocked he could barely even think. Wally held his daughter in close while telling her it was going to be ok. Even if that was a lie it was good enough for now.

Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary and a very frantic Artemis arrived about five minutes later. As soon as they saw the lifeless body and blood they were at a loss. Losing the little archer was like losing a piece of their hearts. Dinah draped her jacket over Lian's face. Nightwing called the league and Batman searched the surrounding area just in case, but they all knew Sportsmaster was gone.

Artemis rushed over to her weeping daughter. Abby's face was still buried in her father's shoulder; the archer noticed that one of the girl's legs was sitting in an unnatural angle. She returned her gaze to her niece's corpse. There was a gaping hole in her stomach and a javelin lay on the ground a few feet behind her. Hot red anger coursed through the archer and betrayal stung her soul. She knew her father had done terrible things, but never before has he ever taken it this far. Her own flesh and blood murdered her niece_. Oh God what was she going to tell Roy?_ Lian was what made him turn his life around. The little archer was his world. _And what was she going to tell Jade? _Even if her sister wasn't mother of the year, she loved Lian more than anything else.

Dinah looked down at the body of the child she considered her granddaughter. A waterfall of tears streamed out of her eyes. It hurt to even look at the gory scene, but she couldn't turn away. She didn't know how she was going to tell Roy that his baby girl was dead. She was filling in for him tonight because he started dating again and he was taking a woman he met to dinner and a movie. Her heart broke at the thought of breaking the news to him. She didn't want to, but she knew it was best if it came from her. It tore her up inside that he would have to face losing a child.

The bioship finally arrived. Lian was lifted up on a gurney and covered with a sheet. Nightwing quickly broke the sad news to M'gann. Artemis grabbed the evidence and Dinah followed her on to the ship. Abby was too traumatized to move so Wally carried her on the ship. Batman stayed behind to investigate.

Everyone wore a mournful expression on their face and besides the muffled sobs coming from Abby the ship was silent.

Once they arrived at the Hall of Justice Lian was taken to the small morgue and Abby was taken to the medical bay. Dinah took on the heartbreaking task of summoning the leaguers to inform them of the tragedy that had taken place.

The league doctors put Abby's broken leg in a cast and stitched her up. The teen had stopped crying a while ago, but she remained silent. Traumatized; hell that didn't even properly describe the pain she was going through. Her cousin's last words ran through her mind. The same words that she would model herself after, she promised herself. Somewhere in the distance an agonized cry full of pain and grief echoed through the halls. The teen guessed that Roy heard the terrible news.

The next day Abby was well enough to get out of bed, she got around on crutches supplied to her. Roy had not left the morgue since he had first found out the news. Many league members showed up as news of the tragedy spread. It was a little too much for Abby to handle facing the death of a girl she called her sister and then being offered condolences every fifteen minutes. She had to get away from it all.

The teen found her mother curled up on an empty couch in the library. She laid her crutches on the floor and hobbled over next to her Mom. It wasn't long before tears started spilling down her face again. The gruesome memory haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Lian's lifeless face staring back at her and _blood_, so much blood. It was terrible. She missed Lian so much already. She didn't know how to go on with out her. Her mother held her close as the new sobs racked her body, hot tears falling from the teens face as Artemis tried her best to soothe her. But nothing erased this unimaginable pain. Nothing ever would.

Both of them sat there in silence for a while, crying in silence. Both mourning the loss of the fallen archer who should've never died. Suddenly the room shook a little and an explosion crumbled the entryway.

A mask less Cheshire stepped out of the cloud of dust and rubble. Jade's expression was unreadable. She quickly walked up to the grieving mother and daughter. Artemis stood in front of Abby defensively.

"Where's Lian?" Jade asked in an almost calm voice but you could still hear the underlying panic.

Artemis prepared herself; she didn't know how to tell her sister. It was already bad enough when she had to tell her mother. Jade caught on to what the blonde was thinking but remained calm.

"Artemis, where's my daughter?" the assassin asked again, this time a little more worried.

Artemis still couldn't speak; she was desperately trying not to cry as salty tears threatened to spill. She looked her sister in the eye, giving her a look that spoke volumes. The archer couldn't stop the tears anymore and let them go.

"_No…Please! Artemis! That can't be true…Lian can't be…."_ Jade shouted. All Artemis could do was shake her head and confirm a mother's worst fears.

"Where is she?" The oldest of the Crock sisters asked in a half choked sob.

"The morgue." Artemis said quietly. Her words burned Jade like acid. Tears streamed down the woman's face as she collapsed on the floor.

"_Who."_ Jade asked in an almost growl.

Artemis looked at the ground as she revealed the worst part. "_Dad_."

Jade looked as if her heart was ripped out. She couldn't believe that ever her father would do this to her own daughter.

Abby stayed on the couch at her own request as Artemis led her sister to the morgue. Another scream was heard as Jade saw her lifeless daughter. Both she and Roy were inconsolable, so grief-stricken they wouldn't even talk. Their world in pieces as their desceased daughter lay on the cold steel slab. A sheet covered the gaping hole in her side, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. She was an ashy pale and covered with cuts. But in a morbid kind of way she looked peaceful, calm, at rest.

Her funeral took place a week later. The whole league was there at the private ceremony. Past, present, and future generations of heroes gathered. It was a sea of black. In the front row Abby stood on crutches next to her mother and father. Jade and Roy stood next to her mother and Ollie and Dinah stood next to her father. Lian's grave was simple but elegant. Her name was etched into the marble in a loopy cursive and there was an arrow underlining it. Her picture was almost a painful reminder of a smile the world would never see again. When the time came she was slowly lowered into the ground. Everyone said their final farewell to the cheerful archer they would all miss dearly.

Slowly people started to depart from the cemetery. Abby remained in front of the fresh grave until she was the only one left. Her heart ached like never before as she realized that this was the final goodbye.

"_Don't worry Lian, I won't ever forget you."_ The speedster whispered before finally leaving herself. Looking back once more at the gravestone that said.

_**Lian Nguyen Harper**_

_**February 28, 2014 – May 28, 2030**_

_**Daughter**_

_**Friend**_

_**Warrior**_

_**She will be truly missed.**_

As Abby hobbled over to the car her parents were waiting in she mumbled to herself. _"I'll never give up and I won't stop fighting 'til my dying breath, I promise Lian."_

**seconds are like minutes to speedsters**

**Well how did you like that chapter I worked really hard on it and stayed up til like 2 am. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story since I started writing Spitting Image. It means a ton to me. I plan on finishing this story before the world ends (so it least o accomplished something in my young life) PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT WEEK (OR MAYBE THE WEEK AFTER THAT) UNTIL I GET LIKE A BUTT LOAD OF REVIEWS (LIKE 20-ISH) SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER (IT ALSO MAKES MY DAY) SO WHEN I WAKE UP TOMORROW I EXPECT A VERY FULL INBOX.**

**ALSO VOTE ON MY POLL AND STUFF AND IF YOU'RE FEELING REALLY KIND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC'S AND REVIEW ON THOSE TOO (WHOEVER DOES THIS WILL RECEIVE A VIRTUAL MOOSE!) OK I'M STARTING TO GET SLIGHTLY DELUSIONAL HERE SO I GUESS BYE FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! (In a non-creepy way) As for the story things will start picking up from now. Also check out my profile and if you love this story more than any other you should vote for it on my poll (and you shall be rewarded with an imaginary whale) Also I would like to thanks my awesome buddy ForensAnthro for helping me (you should go read her stories, they're awesome) Well without further ado i present chapter 5 of Finding Family.**

**I don't own yj**

Five masked figures moved silently through the dark graveyard. The first figure leading them to the freshly dug grave they were searching for. Quickly the men got to work, carefully peeling back the grass. They laid out two tarps; one for the dirt, the other for the body. Once they placed the decoy in the coffin and had the slightly decayed corpse they made sure there was no trace they were there before they quickly fled through the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Five years later…

Abby stood on top of a rooftop. The very same one where her cousin Lian was murdered on exactly five years ago. There was a small marker baring her name and an arrow still lay on the ground. The blood was gone but the speedster still saw it, she still remembered the night vividly. She had a wreath of flowers in her hand and tears streamed down her face as the wounds on her heart re opened.

A lot had changed in the past half decade. After Lian's death Abby was different, she was quieter, more reserved. She spent all of her time on homework and crimefightng once she recovered. It took months before she smiled freely again. After high school she went to Central City University with a full science scholarship. The speedster also took up the mantle of Kid Flash III after Bart retired for personal reasons. Before she knew it she was at graduating at the top of her class. The redhead had even received a job offer she couldn't resist at Star Labs. She was going to start in January of the next year when the position opened up. Her parents still lived together, both acted like a married couple even though they haven't officially tied the knot yet. She didn't know where Roy was at the moment. He'd went back to calling himself Red Arrow in honor of Lian and was off the grid desperately searching for Sportsmaster. Apparently Cheshire was doing the same thing too.

On the anniversary of Lian's death Abby would always come to the rooftop and place flowers by Lian's arrow, where her broken corpse once laid. It was painful to even return to the spot, but Abby did it for her cousin.

While the speedster mourned the deceased archer she didn't notice the slender shadowy figure approaching. Suddenly a crossbow bolt whizzed past the speedster's face and her head snapped up. Immediately she spotted the menace. She dodged another bolt before her attacker stepped into the dim Gotham moonlight. Her ebony hair was put back into a long braid that seemed to dance behind her as she moved with a catlike grace. Her clothes were similar to Cheshire's, but comprised of different shades of dark grey accented with a little scarlet. There were two katanas strapped to her back and her belt held many weapons. She held a small crossbow; aimed at the Speedster. What drew Abby's eyes the most was her mask. It looked almost like Cheshire's, but instead of a wide smile, a vicious snarl was painted on. Small pointy cat ears formed on the top. The catlike figure quickly approached the startled speedster and shot another bolt.

KF easily dodged it and rushed forward for an attack. She got three punches in before she was knocked down. The figure was silent as a ghost and moved quickly, almost too quickly.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, her voice full of frustration. But the woman didn't reply. Instead she pulled the sword off her back and proceeded to try to strike the speedster. Abby fended off most of these strikes but was hit more than once. Angered the speedster got in a few more punches before the mysterious woman back flipped off the edge of the building. When Abby peered over the edge she was gone. No body on the ground or running figures, just gone. Like she vanished in the shadows.

Abby let out a frustrated growl and ran down to the street. She could tell she was bleeding, but her injuries were minor so she decided to run over to her parent's house to get bandaged up before she reported this new villain to the league and team.

She sprinted over to Central City and made it there in less than ten minutes. It was dark outside so she didn't even bother to change out of her costume before she got to the house. When she walked through the door her mother was on the couch watching TV and her father was nowhere to be seen. _Probably looking for Roy with Nightwing again… _She guessed. Her right forearm stung as she clasped her uninjured hand over it. Once she had searched every drawer and bathroom in the house she gave up and asked her mother.

"Hey mom, have you seen the first aid kit?" Abby shouted towards the other room trying not to make a big deal about a minor laceration. She would've gone to her place but she was fresh out of first aid supplies.

"Abby when did you get here?" Artemis replied and shut off the TV so she could go assist her daughter. "And why do you need the first aid kit? Are you ok?" she asked the speedster who was in the kitchen.

"Mom. I'm fine." Abby assured the archer.

"Then let me see you're arm." Artemis said.

But Abby being as stubborn as she was refused. "It's fine, I just need a bandage." She told her mother in an annoyed tone.

"I will give you a bandage as soon as you show me your arm." The blonde replied with equal stubbornness.

"_Fine_." Abby gave in and gave her mother a weak glare as she revealed her blood soaked forearm. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Artemis gasped and immediately went into action. "This is just a small cut? Abby your arm is soaked with blood." The older woman scolded her daughter as she peeled back the torn sleeve of her costume.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" The speedster muttered indignantly.

"Yes it is." Artemis argued and started cleaning the wound with the first aid kit under the kitchen sink. Abby made a mental note to stop by a pharmacy and buy another first aide kit on her way home so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother lecturing her again for awhile.

She winced as Artemis cleaned it with alcohol, but didn't complain. She looked at her now clean arm while her mother went into the other room to find a bandage. After looking at it for a minute she realized the oddly placed cuts were actually letters. _L Y N X, Lynx_. She stared at the word etched in her flesh wondering what it meant when it all clicked. Lynx! She was the woman that attacked her. It all fit, the costume and weapons and everything. But she still had so many questions that were unanswered. _Who was this woman?_ She didn't know, but she was going to find out.

**So how did you like it? It's shorter than the last chapter because that is all I had time to write tonight, but more will come next week ( or earlier if you review) Also those spitfire fans who are wondering where the spitfire is it's coming later in the story (don't worry there will still be tons of romance) I'm gonna try to end this story on a happy note. (it might be bittersweet but it will be happy) well I got to go to bed now b/c I really don't want to get grounded and believe it or not I need to sleep every once and a while. I will try to make the chapters longer like I did in SI but it might take longer to update then. I was also wondering if anyone would be kind enough to create a cover for this story and Spitting Image. If any one wants to I will write you a oneshot of your choosing (within reason) or will give you spoilers for any of my chapter stories (if you want to)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE FASTER SO THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I AM. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT UPDATES! ANY ONE WHO IS KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE AN IMAGINARY GIRAFFE!**

**TOOTLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all thanks for the reviews and favorites I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been busy. Also updates are going to start slowing down because hockey started last weekend and it won't end until march (unless the world ends first) don't worry I'll definitely update before then but things might slow down so expect to hear from me once a week. Also I forgot to thank Awsomatitaica for helping me come up the name lynx.**

**I don't own yj**

Artemis had an odd sense of déjà vu when she bandaged up her daughter's arm. The same annoyed glare on the young woman's face was almost identical to one Wally gave her when she used moss to make a sling for his broken arm more than two decades ago. The archer stared at her daughter for a second; it was hard to believe that her baby girl was already 21. It had seemed that she was learning how to walk yesterday. Artemis saw how much she'd grown, especially in the past five years. The young speedster was devastated after her cousin's death, _hell_, who wasn't. But Abby didn't let that stop her. Artemis saw how much her daughter matured as she struggled to move on. She was proud of her daughter for all she had accomplished, she had made a life for herself and didn't let the tragedy of losing her cousin stop her.

Abby left the kitchen to go shower and change, but Artemis sensed there was something off about the girl. The speedster seemed distracted. Knowing what day it was Artemis let it be, but she was still worried.

After she cleaned up the first aid stuff up, Abby joined her on the couch to watch the nightly news.

"Where's Dad?" Abby inquired, wondering where her father was.

"He and Nightwing got a tip on Roy's location and they're trying to track him down." Artemis replied confirming her daughter's suspicions.

As if on cue, Dick and Wally burst through the back door in their costumes with a highly intoxicated Red Arrow.

Artemis gave both of them a questioning look. "What is he doing here?" She asked

"Well we didn't want him to make a mess of the cave and he wants nothing to do with the league or Ollie, so we had to take him here to sober up." Wally said.

"Where did you find him?" Abby asked.

"In some bar in Russia." Nightwing replied while he and Wally carted their drunken friend down to the guest room.

Wally then joined them in the living room, but Dick had to leave because he had work to do for a case he was working on.

"Abby what are you doing here?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to Artemis.

Abby, not wanting her father to worry said, "Ummm, I was just stopping by to say hi…"

Clearly seeing through her lie, he asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"It was not nothing Abigail, your arm was shredded." Artemis stated.

"It was not shredded mom, there were only a few cuts and it looked worse than it was." Abby defended.

"Wait, What?" Wally asked completely lost.

"I ran into some villain of sorts in Gotham and she just sliced up my arm, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I just needed a bandage and I'm out of first aide supplies at my house." The young woman offered up an explanation.

"What villain?" Both parents asked.

"I don't know." Abby said, this time covering up the lie.

"Do you know what they look like?" Her father asked.

"No, it was probably nothing, they just caught me off guard."

"Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Artemis warned.

"It's kind of an occupational hazard…" Abby murmured under her breath.

"Just be careful." Wally reiterated.

"Don't worry, I am." She assured both of them.

"Good, so what do you have planned for this weekend? I was wondering if you were coming to the league picnic." Artemis said changing the subject not wanting to talk about the topic that was all so painful for them to think about.

"I was actually going to skip it, I have other things to do."

"Like what?" her father questioned.

"Sammy and I planned a girls night out, we were going to go see the new chick flick that came out last weekend and make fun of it." Abby said, she really hated lying to her parents, but she really didn't want them to worry about her. They were actually going to go patrol in Gotham and then go prank the royal tightwad known as Damian.

"Ok, that sounds good." Wally nodded.

"Are you going to spend the night here or are you going to head back to your place?" Artemis wondered.

"I think I'm going to stay here and help out if Roy gives you guys trouble, he's not exactly friendly when he has a hangover."

"True, I'll get some sheets." Her mother got up and headed upstairs to fix a bed for her daughter.

Wally shut off the TV and gave his daughter a pointed look. "Ok Abby you and I both know you and Sam would never set foot in a movie theater to see a chick flick, even for the purpose of making fun of it. What are you really up to?"

With a sigh KF gave in and told her father. "Ok Sammy and I were going to patrol in Gotham and then go annoy the devil."

Wally chuckled at one of the many nicknames his daughter had for the current robin. "That's all?"

"Yes, I didn't tell Mom because she would not approve."

"You'd be surprised, your mother and I played some grand pranks back in the day. (This is a reference to my story Spitfire date) I remember the time we had the whole league after us."

"Really? I'm intrigued, please tell me what you did." Abby said earnestly.

"No, there are some things in life you have to figure out for yourself."

"Fine." She said with a little disappointment.

"Your room is ready." Artemis announced as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, I guess I'll get some sleep." Abby yawned.

"Ok, want waffles in the morning?" Wally offered.

"Sure, love you guys." She gave both her parents a hug before heading off to bed.

It was hard for her to fall asleep; the few glances of Lynx that she had got almost haunted her. She had an odd sense of déjà vu. It was almost if the villain was familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out why. She vowed to look into it the next morning before nodding off.

Wally and Artemis cleaned the kitchen together before heading off to bed, they discussed Abby together.

"I'm worried about her Wally." Artemis sighed.

"Why?"

"She's getting into more dangerous situations, and I really don't want her to end up like…"She started but could not finish her sentence.

"Honey, Abby's fine. I remember we were both the same way. She's a big girl now. I know it's hard to believe she's 21 but we have to realize she's an adult now."

"I know, but sometimes it's hard not to see her as the 5 year old that never wanted to be away from her mother." The archer said wistfully.

"I know, it's still hard for me to grasp the concept that she's out of college and starting her own life."

Changing the subject Artemis asked Wally about what he did earlier that night. "So how's Roy doing?"

"I'm not sure he was soaked in vodka and unable to form a coherent sentence when we found him, but I'm guessing that he's not doing well at all."

"I wish we could help him." Artemis regarded him as her older brother now.

"Me too, any word from your sister?"

"No, I haven't seen her since the funeral, aside from the news reports."

"How's your mother doing?" Wally asked knowing what day it was.

"She's managing, she told me she went to the cemetery today. I should've gone with her, but I didn't know she was going. Abby went to the rooftop."

"Was that where she was attacked?"

"I think, she didn't tell me."

"Do you think this villain is a threat?" He asked concerned.

"I'm honestly not sure, but there's something fishy going on. I can feel it."

"Me too."

Artemis turned off the light and she and Wally headed off to the master suite. Soon falling asleep together.

**Ok I know the ending stinks on ice, but I need to go to bed. Also I'm going to post my new story Neverland tomorrow or the day after that so look out for it. I also have a new joint account with my friend, We're TrekkieandtheLeprechaun so check it out if you want. I'm planning on updating Date Night soon and I also am finishing up the next chapter for my incredibles story Finding Violet (check it out if you want) REVIEW PLEASE! OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY HONEY BADGER! **


End file.
